


Demon Daddy

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel loses his ring. It turns up in a very unexpected place.





	Demon Daddy

"Where _is_ it?" Ciel mumbled to himself. "It should be right here, I only took it off for five minutes." It had been more like five hours. He'd taken his ring off because it kept digging in his face when he rested his head in his hand. He'd put it to the side before falling asleep, but it wasn't there anymore - he could ask Sebastian but that would just get him a lecture as well as the ring, since Sebastian had warned him not to take it off because of this exact scenario.

 

"It was right _here!"_ Ciel shouted, frustratedly stabbing at the desk with his finger. He started checking the floor and by dinner he'd searched his whole study without finding it. Grumbling he walked to dinner, keeping his hand hidden. Sebastian didn't seem to notice. Ciel realised if he still couldn't find it he'd have to tell him but he was going to search the whole manor by himself at least ten times before then.

 

He went to his room the only other likely place for it to be. He looked around his bed and bedside, finally ending up on the floor squinting under his bed.

 

"Lost something?" Sebastian's voice asked him from behind. ' _Shit how do I explain this, the bastard probably already knows, maybe I don't..._ '

 

Ciel broke off mid thought however when he caught sight of Sebastian.

 

Sebastian was dressed exactly like Ciel's father even down to the ring. _His_ ring. Sebastian took it.

 

"Sebastian what are..."

 

"Sebastian... No, now that's hardly appropriate. Hmm, how about... _daddy?"_ Sebastian smirked, his fangs lengthening slightly.

 

"Why are you being so _weird?"_

 

"Is that anyway to speak to your daddy? Hmm?" Sebastian had moved closer and was now towering above him in a way that both excited and scared him. "You don't want me to have to put you over my knee, do you?"

 

He reached a hand down, undoing Ciel's eye patch and letting it drop to the floor. Sebastian ran his hands over Ciel's clothed torso, pressing the soft fabric into Ciel's hard nipples.

 

"Seb... Sebast... Sebastian."

 

"Now I thought I'd told you not to call me that. Are you disobeying me?"

 

"I... I want."

 

"I can see you do." His eyes travelled over the tent in Ciel's trousers. "But you're not going to get anything unless you ask nicely. So Ciel... what do you want?"

 

"Fuck me."

 

_"Such_ a dirty mouth! I should wash it out with soap." He said thoughtfully running his thumb along Ciel's bottom lip. "And so demanding - why don't we try again. Tell daddy what you want Ciel. _Politely."_ He started undoing buttons. Kissing each new patch of skin he revealed.

 

"Please, fuck me." Ciel whined.

 

"So very close." Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's waist band. Ciel closed his eyes he was going to have to say it.

 

"Please... Daddy."

 

Within a second he found himself naked on his back on his bed, Sebastian's hands and mouth all over him.

 

"Such a good boy, I knew you could do it."

 

"Shut up." Ciel huffed, embarrassed.

 

Sebastian tsked. "And here I was thinking I was going to be so nice and gentle when clearly you want to be taken hard."

 

Ciel gulped audibly at the promise but couldn't help smiling. Sebastian smiled too, leaning down and running his tongue over Ciel's ear.

 

"Such a deviant little thing I have, so difficult to discipline when you enjoy being treated roughly."

 

"You could still give it a go."

 

"Perhaps I will." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's ankles in one hand, pushing his legs upwards leaving only Ciel's head and legs on the bed.

 

SMACK! Sebastian's free hand came down hard on Ciel's right ass cheek. Ciel moaned.

 

"Such a bad boy! You're not even a little bit repentant are you?” His hand came down several times in quick succession. Ciel shook his head, although whether he was answering his question or begging Sebastian couldn't be sure.

 

"I've never thought you really suited red but down here it looks lovely." Sebastian remarked, absently running his hand over Ciel's warm backside. Pressing down on the stinging surface before pinching roughly. Ciel made a strangled noise full of pain and pleasure.

 

"My beautiful little boy, you sound so sweet." He dug his nails in causing Ciel to cry out again.

 

"No... enough." It wasn't enough, he still wasn't begging or using his word. Despite his protests he was clearly enjoying himself.

 

" _Enough_? You think you're in any position to be making demands? You ought to be taught your place. I am in charge here. I get to say when your punishment ends. Within these walls I am in control where as you, you have no rights. You are subject to _my_ whims. If I tell you to get on your knees on the floor and suck me you do it promptly, and to the best of your abilities. If I decide I want to see you in pretty frills and a constricting corset you will be dressed up and put on display for me to scrutinse. If I want you to act as an innocent little boy - for it is an act as you are so beautifully corrupted - you will do it without question. And right now I have decided _smack_ that you deserve more _smack_ _smack_ for being so very. _SMACK_! Rude. _SMACK_! To your daddy. _SMACK_! Have I made myself clear?"

 

Ciel just nodded unable to do anything else. Of course he belonged to Sebastian - the mark on his eye was testament to that - but this was different. A different kind of contract. He had stepped into both willingly, rashly sure, but willingly all the same. The first contract made him feel as though he might as well have been dead... this one made him feel nothing short of alive.

 

Ciel need more. More of what exactly he wasn't sure but that was okay, that was why Sebastian was there. Sebastian decided the spanking was over and rested Ciel's legs one on each of his shoulders. He pressed two fingers into Ciel's mouth, who took them in eagerly sucking and nipping at them.

 

"Does nothing deter this wayward cock of yours?"

 

"Yours." Ciel corrected.

 

" _Mine_." Sebastian agreed possessively, running a single finger teasingly up Ciel's dick. _His_ dick. Every part of Ciel belonged to him to do with as he pleased. Ciel bucked, up seeking more, and Sebastian chuckled. He moved his hand up gracefully, at the same time giving Ciel neither more or less than what he was willing to give.

 

Ciel let out a whine.

 

"Sorry, am I not giving you enough?" Sebastian demanded, staring into Ciel's mismatched eyes, his voice forceful with a slight demonic edge. Anyone else would be scared. Ciel however shook his head.

 

"More..." He slurred around the fingers. Sebastian chuckled. He would trade a thousand idiot yes men who always did as they were told unless told not to and always tried to come up with the right answers for just one mouthy, opinionated, beautiful, little Ciel.

 

"At least you are honest. It's the building blocks to any healthy relationship."

 

He caught Ciel rolling his eyes but suppressed his smile - he didn't want to encourage such unbecoming behaviour. He turned his head, biting down hard at Ciel's thigh. Ciel started and bit down on Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian didn't mind; he may usually play the role of dominant in their games but that didn't make him any less of a masochist - he believed that a healthy dose of pain never did any harm.

 

"It appears I've found a reprimand that works." He chuckled, licking the bite mark on Ciel's thigh. He pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and let one leg drop from his shoulder to his elbow to get easier access. He pushed two fingers in easily.

 

"You're getting so loose." Ciel turned his head away emabrrassed. "That's not a bad thing little one - it means we can get to the fun part much faster." He stroked Ciel's leg leaning forward to kiss him. He slipped another finger in, not wanting to spend ages on preperation but not wanting to hurt Ciel either. His eyes travelled over Ciel's reddened ass and he smirked ' _at least don't want to hurt him in a way he doesn't like._ '

 

"You're not going to come until I say you can." Sebastian stated pulling his fingers out and lining his dick up with Ciel's hole. "Nor will you try to take more than I give. If you want more you ask for it nicely and then I will decide if I think you have been good enough. Understood?"

 

Ciel rolled his head up and down wriggling impatiently.

 

"Out loud Ciel, and don't forget your manners."

 

"Yes... Daddy."

 

"Good boy." Sebastian grunted as he pushed all the way in; Ciel let out a mix between a squeal and a moan, practically going completely limp. Making good on his promise he thrust into Ciel roughly, with inhuman strength and speed.

 

"More..." Ciel barely managed to say.

 

"Insatiable little brat." Sebastian paused, biting Ciel's collar bone and starting a path up his neck with his tongue.

 

"Ple... Please."

 

"Not quite." Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear, causing goosebumps to break out over his arms and legs. Sebastian smiled, he was always fascinated by humans, touch one place in just the right way and they will feel it somewhere else entirely.

 

"PLEASE!" Ciel's throat was raw, but he didn't want to have to say it again... it was so embarrassing.

 

"I'm quite close and if I come before you you're not coming at all." Ciel's eyes widened he opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again and swallowing. He closed his eyes tight shaking his head. "Alright then. Such a shame though, you make such a pretty face when you finish."

 

Sebastian moved back, gripping Ciel's hips and thrusting with abandon, holding him so hard he was leaving finger shaped bruises. An obvious sign of Sebastian trying to find his completion and proof this was all for his pleasure now. Ciel knew Sebastian was a demon of his word - if he said Ciel wasn't coming unless he said it he knew he was saying it or going to sleep frustrated. Even orders wouldn't work now.

 

Sebastian looked down at Ciel was he really not going to say it? One word in exchange for release. He'd already said it twice sure he'd been embarrassed but...

 

_"PLEASE_ LET ME CUM DADDY!" Ciel all but screamed. He smirked when he saw Sebastian's shocked face. Any embarrassment completely forgotten at the sight of Sebastian's wide eyes and gaping mouth. Sebastian recovered quickly.

 

"Good boy." He said, grasping Ciel's dick and pumping in time with his thrusts. _"Such_ a good boy for me. You can cum now. Don't hold back. _Come for me_."

 

Ciel came, clenching around Sebastian and in turn throwing him over the edge too. They rode out their orgasms together. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, followed shortly by streams of cum that ran down Ciel's thighs and spilled onto the bed.

 

Sebastian gathered Ciel into his arms. "Good boy." He murmured into Ciel's ear. Ciel's eyelids were heavy and he was barely able to keep himself awake.

 

"We're not playing anymore." He yawned still croaky.

 

"That doesn't make you any less of a good boy.  _My_ good boy." Sebastian stated leaning over to the bedside table to get Ciel a glass of water. "Here. Drink." Ciel didn't seem either willing or able to move his limbs so Sebastian gently lay him back a little, putting the cup to his lips and tipping carefully. Ciel gulped the water down greedily. "It's not a race, little one." Sebastian laughed, kissing Ciels forehead lightly. "Come on, sleep now." Sebastian lay Ciel down before lying next to him tucking them both in. Ciel was asleep as soon as he'd wrapped himself around Sebastian and Sebastian had pulled Ciel into his own arms. 

 

Sebastian removed the ring from his finger then lifted Ciel's arm off of him to get to his hand before slipping the ring onto his thumb. He whispered to the sleeping boy.

 

"This ring belongs on your hand more than mine. Take care of it. And I promise I'll wash it first thing tomorrow."


End file.
